The Christmas Presence
The Christmas Presence is an audiobook produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in January 2007. Publisher's summary The spirit of Christmas comes to Collinwood, but does it wish good will to all men? As Christmas approaches, Quentin issues an arcane invitation into the unknown. Meanwhile, as children are reported missing across Collinsport, the festive season brings Collinwood new terrors, when a persuasive spirit seeks to divide and conquer... Synopsis Part 1 Teaser :Christmas draws close, and a blizzard approaches with the shadow of night. As the inhabitants of Collinwood prepare for the festive season, one man prepares to distribute the most unconventional of family invitations. Quentin Collins lights two candles, he calls out to those loyal to the Collins family inviting them to Collinwood for Christmas. A grandmother checks on her frightened grandson. Urging the child to sleep – it is safe there are no monsters in the room, and it will be Christmas in a few days. She leaves, and a strange man appears. The child asks if the man is Santa Claus, the man believes he could be, if that’s what the child wants. The child’s requests a trip inside Collinwood. The man can't give the child that, as there is no such place. Unnerved by the man, the child wants to know who he really is. The man shows him, causing the child to scream in terror. Opening Theme Christmas Eve, Willie Loomis returns to Collinwood with firewood as Angelique Bouchard decorates a Christmas tree. Quentin reveals news of a child’s disappearance the previous night, bringing the total up to five. Angelique torments Willie over these disappearances – how he will be considered the prime suspect. Quentin laments the fact that not a single family in Collinsport took up his invitation of a free lunch at Collinwood. Suddenly, he hears singing, but Maggie Evans, who is busy preparing for the meal, hears nothing. Angelique hears a child’s voice, but Willie hears nothing – believing she is tormenting him further. The child is not alone, she can sense a presence outside. Barnabas Collins enters, who saw nothing, dismisses it as another of the witch’s games. Barnabas presents Maggie with the bird for the Christmas feast, but despite her best efforts he immediately departs. Returning to Angelique, Barnabas scolds her for manipulating Willie. As she appeals for Barnabas affections, she transports them both to a peaceful wintery realm. She hears the child’s voice again, at that moment, Barnabas disappears and is returned to Collinwood, back with Quentin. Unexpectedly, there is a knocking at the door – it is the strange man. Closing Theme Part 2 Teaser :Christmas Eve, and snowflakes envelope the house of Collinwood. This is to be a night of temptation and reversal when a curious spirit infiltrates the ranks of the great mansion. Quentin welcomes Professor Stokes to Collinwood and introduces him to Barnabas. Opening Theme Quentin shares a glass of brandy with Stokes whose return was prompted by news of Collinwood being re-inhabited. The man becomes cagey as Quentin’s continues to question him. The child informs Angelique that she has opened the door inside her head for them and their master. It wants her to join their ranks. As it sings, she falls under its power. Barnabas and Maggie share a tender moment together, they discuss the 'other' Barnabas his recent 'arrival'. They kiss under the mistletoe. Stokes reveals to Quentin that he will be staying in Collinsport for the time being. Barnabas enters who becomes suspicious when the man refers to Barnabas’ 'return'. Stokes makes it clear he knows that the two Barnabas' are one and the same – much to Barnabas' annoyance it seems Quentin told Stokes the truth. As Stokes continues to talk he hears Angelique singing. The strange man visits the child, he enquires about Angelique. His patience quickly wears thin with the child’s mystical responses, he orders it be gone – it is not time yet. Barnabas approaches Stokes, startling the man. Barnabas thought he observed the man talking to himself. Stokes departs, and Barnabas greets the child. As Maggie searches for Cranberry Sauce she hears singing. Suddenly, the bird intended for the feast springs to life. Alerted by Maggie’s screams, Quentin bursts in to find everything normal, not believing her he attempts to calm her down. Stokes appears, he complements Maggie claiming to be able to smell the food cooking, much to the girl’s exasperation as the bird isn't even in the oven. In a confused state, Barnabas encounters Angelique who is acting strange. They are transported to the place where Barnabas' body and soul became separated. The child appears urging him to join 'them'. Barnabas hears Maggie pleading to let her in, he is returned to her. She tells him about the bird, and children’s voices. He decides to find Quentin and Stokes. Quentin suspects something is wrong with Stokes. Barnabas and Maggie enter, much to the man’s delight. Barnabas knows the man isn't Stokes. The man confirms this; he took over the Stokes' body when the real Stokes experimented with establishing a connection to another realm in the hope of fighting the force that previously left Collinwood deserted. Since then, it has feasted upon the imaginations of the innocent. It begins to take over Quentin, causing him to disappear. Closing Theme Part 3 Teaser :Collinwood, a house trapped in the white vortex of a Christmas snowfall. As a familiar face reveals a dark truth all scores must be settled to save the lives of the household’s innocent. The spirits howl. Quentin is transported to a cemetery, the scene of his funeral. He screams. Opening Theme Barnabas and Maggie are prevented from leaving Collinwood, in order to find Quentin, by heavy snowfall. They use a hidden tunnel underneath the mansion to reach the cottage where Stokes body is located. On the way there the tunnel forks off into two different directions, they decide to split up. The child encounters Maggie, as she begins to frighten Willie suddenly appears, followed by The Man. As he transports the pair to his realm, they cry out – which Barnabas hears from the other tunnel, realizing he is now the only one left. Finding the cottage in a wreck – destroyed by fire, Barnabas encounters Angelique who pleads with him to set her free. She points him to Stokes notebook, he reads: :Initial research has shown something exists within the dreamscape. It is my sincere hope to break through into its realm and make contact. Angelique leads Barnabas to Stokes' body in the cellar. He tries to revive him to no avail. The man appears taunting Barnabas over the nightmares his lives through due to the vampire curse. Whilst Stokes is dormant the bridge with the man’s realm remains intact. Barnabas draws a concealed blade, and despite the man’s appeals, slashes Stokes throat destroying the link along with the man and its army of malevolent spirits. The real Stokes awakens, the slash is gone – everything is restored to normal. The grandmother wakes her grandson with news of his parents return. The old woman muses to herself that the child has seen Collinsport – a secret he now must keep as well. Willie, Maggie, Angelique and Stokes join Quentin in a toast to the Collins family – wherever they might be. Maggie presents Quentin with a note she found on the doorstep, he reads: :To whom it may concern. To all those who live at Collinwood. If you are reading these words then my prayers have not been in vain. For while the Collins family remains scattered we have not forgotten our heritage. Know that we are out there, and when the time is right we will return. And though the worlds of darkness and light tempt us with the disappointment and hopes, we remain reunited. Bear :you family name with pride because Collinwood will always be our home. Merry Christmas, my love always, Carolyn. Barnabas visits Josette Collins' grave in order to say goodbye in the hope that it will set her spirit free. He will never forget her. She calls out with her thanking her one time lover. Angelique wishes Stokes a Merry Christmas, returning the man’s gesture. However he claims never to said that to her, but wishes her Merry Christmas all the same. The voice she heard then wishes the her a happy new year. Closing Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans & Josette Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins * Toby Longworth as Professor Stokes * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Thomas Grant as Child * Rita Davies as Grandmother Background information and notes * Quentin mentions Sheriff Haggerty, who will appear in Kingdom of the Dead as played by James Storm. * Maggie hasn't seen Professor Stokes in years. * Included at the end of this release is a trailer for the The Rage Beneath. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website * Big Finish Productions: The Christmas Presence * The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: The Christmas Presence Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas